


Crusty Old Bastard

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Beach Blanket BattlestarPrompt: Cottle/Lee - losing a towel Yes, yes, far fetched, but it is Donnelly Rhodes appreciation week, and you are very creative, I know you are.altitudeandwineSherman had put a rough hand on Lee's balls and said, "Turn your head and cough." How it had gone from there, he couldn't say, but it had led to this: Sherman pulling back, and Lee painting Sherman's face with ropes of come.





	Crusty Old Bastard

Layne bit her lip as she listened to Dr. Cottle hand over the reins, leaving her with recording notes, updating personnel records, and every other godsdamned thing. He droned on and on, the curtain of omnipresent smoke keeping him from noticing her frustration.

She pretended to smile at him as he shuffled out the door. _I don't want to do any of this. I just want to sing!_ So much for karaoke night. Crusty old bastard. She walked to her desk and dropped the files down, and one fell to the floor. Lee Adama. Captain Gorgeous. Not that he ever looked twice at her.

A kernel of an idea formed in her mind. _If I don't get to sing, somebody ought to have some fun tonight._ She set Adama's file on the stack and shoved the whole thing to the side of her desk. She opened up the word processing program on her computer and tapped her fingers against the desk.

_Lee was getting pounded from behind, on the brink of an orgasm with Sherman hitting his prostate every stroke. "Oh, gods, Sherman! Sherman!"_

No, that wasn't right. Crusty Old Bastard needed to be facing his dirty deeds.

_Sherman pulled the curtain and scraped a chair up to the bed Lee sat on, pants around his ankles. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and leaned forward, mouth opening to lick a stripe up Lee's cock._

Layne squirmed in her seat, imagining Lee Adama's cock, but it still wasn't right. Then she glanced at the wall and the famous towel caught her eyes. Perfect!

_When the reporter finally left the room, Lee sighed. "Everybody out!" He dropped the towel as soon as he heard the hatch clang shut, and approached his bunk. He heard a grunt and thought Kara had snuck in while he wasn't looking. But the curtain parted and he said, "Oh. It's you." Man, I could go for a pina colada right now. Lee's thoughts derailed when the calloused skin of Sherman's hand stroked his cock. Gods, the man knew exactly what he needed._

_"You didn't come in for your last post-flight check, Adama."_

_"Well, I'm here now. Get on with it."_

_Sherman squeezed his hand around Lee's cock until it was more pain than pleasure._

_Lee took a sharp breath in and rephrased. "Please, Sherman. Please perform my post-flight check." He sighed in relief when Sherman's hand loosened, stroking up and down, and Sherman leaned forward, mouth open to lick a stripe up Lee's cock."_

Oh, yes. Much better!

_Lee held on the rack above his and pushed his hips forward. He knew he had to make it as easy on Sherman as possible. The man wasn't getting any younger, after all. Sherman's mouth engulfed Lee's prick and Lee stifled a groan. Gods, this was perfect._

_Sherman's head bobbed, slower than Kara's_

No. Kara could interrupt later.

_Sherman's head bobbed, show and sensual, alternating deep sucking with featherlight swishes of his tongue until Lee put a hand on Sherman's balding head and held Sherman in place as he went down again._

_Sherman took the hint, keeping as much of Lee in his mouth as possible, while using his tongue to tease the rim of skin at the bottom of his glans. Lee shuddered, his climax skimming across his skin, coiling in the pit of his stomach. "Gods, Sherman. I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"_

_Sherman tightened the suction on Lee's cock and used one hand to fondle Lee's balls. As his come burned in his balls, Lee remembered the first time. Sherman had put a rough hand on Lee's balls and said, "Turn your head and cough." How it had gone from there, he couldn't say, but it had led to this: Sherman pulling back, and Lee painting Sherman's face with ropes of come. Sherman leaned forward again and sucked lightly, cleaning up any traces of their activity._

_Sherman heaved himself up and headed for the hatch, and Lee picked up the towel and touched Sherman on the shoulder. "Sherman, you need to clean yourself up, too."_

_Sherman flushed, and when he'd wiped all the come off his face, well maybe not **all** of it, but that would be Lee's little secret, Lee pressed a gentle kiss to Sherman's come-soft lips and said, "Perfect post-flight check as usual, Sherman."_

_Their gazes locked, tender and affectionate, and Sherman nodded before turning once again for the hatch._

Layne read it over, then thought, _Well, damn. I forgot to have Kara get in on this._ She shrugged, looking at the stack of files waiting to be input, and a gleam rose in her eye. _Fifteen files, no ten, updated, and I can write another one._

Letting the arousal pool in her belly, because who wouldn't get hot watching two people have sex, she pulled the first file in front of her and opened it. She grinned when she realized Lee Adama's had been on top. Ooh. Maybe next time, Lee could be on top. Crusty Old Bastard deserved to have someone reaming his ass for once.


End file.
